


Solace

by l_Mercurcy_l



Category: Guild Wars (Video Game), Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Mercurcy_l/pseuds/l_Mercurcy_l
Summary: Trahearne still struggles with Mordremoth.





	Solace

Silence was a rare pleasantry within Tyria. To hear the world breathe and whisper forbidden promises that you will be safe and sound within it's tender embrace--- was all but deception to a certain scholar. He could no longer hear the breath of the forest- the wheeze of the trees. He could no longer hear the grass that had once ushered his name to roll within it's comforting embrace as a Sapling- he could hear nothing. The Dream was still there, he knew, but it seemed so far off-- just out of reach. 

Each and every time he attempted to reach forward for the solace of the Dream, he was only met with static- brief images of things he has lost- things that he has loved. It was becoming too much- the deafening sound of doubt and fear had seeded deep within his mind, the endlessly chanting for him to give in- to fight, to kill, to salute to His name---

He breathed.

 

No, he mustn't dwell. 

Sounds of night song reentered his ears, his senses returning. With that, he abruptly jolted within his seat, sending papers flying, scattering onto the floor below. 

He breathed once more.

The scholar had found himself within his study, quill drenched in ink that had pitifully scrawled across the floor, the canister that held the blackened substance having spilled all over the notes he had written. Sighing, Trahearne leaned back within his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose within a manner that had reflected his aggravation. Soon, he picked up his notes- a book he had been writing- and stowed them within a safer place. 

Building enough strength of heart, the scholar had soon left his study, through the twists and turns of the House of Riannoc, and soon found himself seated upon the pier that had seated near the pond. A fluttering sigh escaped his lips as he let his feet dangle into the water- the chill of the water was oddly comforting, a sign that he still had his senses within his grasp. 

Not even the water could bring him solace.

He stared at his reflection, the luminescent lantern he had seated himself next to illuminating the water's surface, as did the fireflies that sung in harmony with each other. All he saw upon the water's surface was the shell of a broken man. The leaves upon his head were tousled, the scarring he had endured from the jungle dragon still present upon his visage- his hands and legs. He wasn't a proud Marshal anymore. He was tired. Tired and utterly alone.

 

'Alone' was also a lie.

 

An abrupt motion caught his eye- albeit he could only catch a glimpse of staggering, white fur- to which he tensed. He heart raced as he tried to desperately figure out how a Charr, of all things, had managed itself in here---

Luckily, it wasn't a Charr.

As the mass sat down beside him, his felt his lips slowly curl into a smile. It was no Charr that was at his side, no, it was the Sylvari whom he had happen to fall in love with- hopelessly, for the matter. 

Eavan was seated next to him, having her signature fur cloak that he swore would swallow her whole one day if she so let it. The red cloth under the fur of the cloak was slightly tattered- being torn at the very ends as it has seen her through countless battles. Her expression, however, was weary as she leaned against his shoulder. 

''You still hear him, don't you?'' She had mumbled, voice ever so slightly groggy due to pure exhaustion, albeit a tinge of worry still cast over.

Trahearne had stilled. He had both adored and vexed her for her intuition. Straightening his posture just a tad as his fingers fumbled with one another within his lap, he soon shifted his amber gaze towards her. 

''….Yes, I do.'' The scholar murmured, his eyes soon downcast. ''Just whispers...but still present.''

The Warmaster offered an understanding nod, albeit she was more so focused on his troubled fidgeting. Momentarily rolling her eyes within amusement, she soon snaked a hand over one of his, entwined her oaken white fingers with his, and offered an affectionate squeeze. She heard his breath hitch within his throat, albeit his tense demeanor soon faded, a soft hum rolling off of his tongue as he leaned against her in return, his bioluminescent glow softening from intensity. 

''All of us Sylvari will be scarred for a long time, Trahearne.'' Eavan stated, parting just ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of his amber gaze, offering a weary, albeit reassuring smile. ''For now, though, focus on being at my side.''

An airy chuckle soon escaped past the scholar's lips, accompanied with a roll of his eyes; albeit a distinct hint of fear still lingered within his gaze- his touch. He had tightened his grip upon her hand without realizing, but she didn't mind- in fact, a snort of amusement soon surfaced from her.

''Trying to break my hand now?'' She softly chuckled, bumping into his side with her elbow within a playfully childish manner. 

Trahearne's skin practically pricked with anxiety as he abruptly pulled his hand away from hers, apologizing profusely underneath his breath. She was used to him being nervous, but to see him act like as if their love was new made her heart burn in the worst way possible- she could absolutely tell he was suffering.

Kicking off her boots, Eavan had soon followed with resting her feet within the water as well, albeit she hunched forward, propped by her elbows upon her knees, chin within her hands. Silence had accompanied them once more, but the Warmaster chuckled softly, earning a rather confused look from the scholar. 

''Do you ever just think of the times we had together, Trahearne?'' She mumbled, albeit a gentle, wistful smile soon found itself upon her visage. She was more so attempting to distract him from his ailing thoughts, just as the many times Trahearne had done the same for her.

Trahearne had shuffled a tad, momentarily biting his lower lip as he attempted to recall their times with one another- albeit only embarrassing memories surfaced, to which his glow had brightened within a sheepish manner, earning an amused chuckle from Eavan.

''You're thinking about that bar fight aren't you?'' Eavan snickered, tossing a knowing glance within his direction, causing the scholar to fumble over his words. 

''How could I not? You were practically half naked, and started a bar fight in the Busted Flagon in Divinity's Reach.'' 

''But I won.'' Eavan interjected, playfully winking at her beloved scholar, to which she earned a soft, endearing chuckle from him.

Trahearne, albeit still with a faint smile upon his visage, fell silent once more; idly swishing his legs through the cool, evening water, his amber gaze every so often taking in sheepish glances of his beloved. Swallowing his fear, the scholar moved her into his lap with utmost care; she did not reject, thankfully, she welcomed it with open arms. She rested her back comfortably against his chest, earning a faint, albeit satisfied hum to roll within his chest.

 

Resting his chin upon the crown of her head, he momentarily leaned down to nuzzle his nose within her leaves of crimson. He caught a waft of her scent- earthy, leathery and a faint tinge of warm ale. It warmed his heart within all the right places. What was within his arms was real, a strong love that made his mind whirl. This love was real- she was real. 

''I still think of the time we first kissed.'' The scholar had softly hummed, his hands roaming up and down her hips within a chaste sign of affection, his voice low with his signature purr at the end that made her heart flutter. His touch was gentle- ever so carefully grazing his fingers upon her clothes, yet his touch seemed like fire seeping through, causing indescribable wounds of utmost love that she would happily allow him to leave all over her body.

Despite her bioluminescence flaring for a moment, blush spreading across her cheeks, she soon offered a sheepishly chuckle. The Warmaster was normally never sheepish- but when it came to Trahearne? She was so vulnerable at his mercy, for he always made her mind spin and flutter.

Trahearne, however, slowly let a content sigh escape his slightly parted lips as he moved his head so that he may rest his chin upon her shoulder, his hands soon moving to tenderly embrace her before he continued. ''Despite it being in an abruptly horrible situation, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.'' He had mumbled, his breath tickling her ears with a warm, seductive tone.

A sigh of bliss had left her lips, but she nonetheless quirked a brow at him, offering a cocky smirk. ''It was like kissing a stiff plank of wood after we left that Courtier camp.'' She snickered.

Blatantly destroying the somewhat romantic atmosphere, Trahearne then sheepishly avoided eye contact as he mumbled underneath his breath, causing a hearty chuckle from Eavan, reaching a hand around to playfully smack his chest. ''Despite that, it was still enjoyable.'' She was quick to finish, turning around with his lap to face him. 

Her visage soon turned soft and endearing, slight worry within her golden gaze as it flickered over his own visage, that had soon slowly turned to once more face her. Carefully, Eavan reached her hands up to his leaves, gently brushing some stray strands aside, and fixing his slightly tousled appearance, her eyes slightly narrowed as she remained focused.

His gaze of amber was half lidded, lips slightly parted- signature look of a love fool. He watched every motion, let his body consume such tingles of fondness as her fingers glided through his hair with such affectionate care. He swore this was part of the Dream- it was too good to be true.

 

  
Their chaste moment of affection didn't last too long, however. 

As Eavan's fingers soon found their way upon the scar upon the side of his face, his whole body tensed. Memories flooded in without remorse, the Jungle Dragon's laughter was a cacophonous symphony of dying notes that made his ears bleed. The sensations were too much. 

His breath hitched, eyes wide, and before he knew it, he threw a punch that hit his beloved square in the face, clutching her nose as the Sylvari equivalent of blood rushed forth, staining her hands with glistening gold sap.

Trahearne's breath had quickened, his eyes wild as his bloodied fist was still clenched, teeth gritted; the symphony, however, was to die out in the matter of seconds after he had just hit his beloved. Realization hit him like a crashing wave, and tore his heart in two upon the reef of self loathing he was tumbled into. His vision had blurred with tears, apologies spilling from his lips as he frantically attempted to help her, his hands grasping at her wrists; however, she kept repeating one phrase- ''I'm fine, it's fine.'' 

He didn't believe that.

As she finally pulled her hands away, his heart sank. Her hands and nose were stained with her blood, nose slightly crooked now. He leaned forward, hands ever so delicate as he cupped her visage, and placed such a faint and chaste kiss upon her nose, the words, 'I'm sorry' being so strained as he fought back his sobs. 

Even then, he hadn't realized he was already crying.

Eavan once more met his gaze, and offered such a soft smile it only made him cry harder. She had brought her delicate touch upon his visage, mindful of his scar, and had leaned forward to silence his sobs of fear with a gentle, reassuring kiss. He returned such an innocent act with a desperate demeanor, holding her so closely that he believed she would drift away into utterly nothing if he let go. 

As the two finally parted, she gently wiped away his tears with the pad of her thumb, whispering sweet nothings to him to settle his ailing heart. 

''Trahearne, look at me.'' She whispered softly, to which he had obeyed. She leaned closer, gently bumping foreheads with him- an action she knew always eased his spirits. ''Despite all that happens, you're still you. You're still my best friend, my Firstborn, my Marshal, my beloved.'' She paused momentarily, however, her eyes drifting down to his hands upon her sides; she had spotted the thin ring upon his scarred finger- nicked as it has seen far too many battles- just like the one upon her own. She gently brought his hand up just a bit, holding it delicately within her hands as she looked over the ring.

 

It was a marriage token, like humans do. She had gifted him with his silver ring, whilst he in turn, made hers. As she had proposed to him that day, declaring her infinite love for him- he had wept tears of joy, and accepted her beloved token. 

A smile cracked upon her visage as she had remembered such memories, to which she carefully leaned down to place a brief, albeit loving kiss upon the silver ring upon his finger. ''You'll always be you, Trahearne, and I will always love you. That's a promise.''

Trahearne's heart had swelled; such raw emotion of endearment and love made it almost unbearable, to which a few, joyful tears found it's way upon his visage, the faintest, gentlest smile upon his visage. His amber gaze flickered to the cluster of fire flies upon the other side of the pond however; they had heard their secrets, their vows, their promises. Whatever the lights of night heard, must remain true, as Sylvari custom dictates. Soon, he met her gaze once more, grabbing her hands within his own as well.

''Then that's a promise I will hold you to.'' He let out an airy chuckle, to which the Warmaster had done within return.

They had leaned forward at the same time, albeit clunked foreheads with one another, causing an abrupt end to their 'moment' as they pulled away to nurse their tender foreheads. After, however, they chuckled once more, and laid side by side upon the pier, talking the night away until exhaustion finally caught up with the both of them, to which they were stuck within a tender, loving embrace as they slept.

It was the first time in days Trahearne had slept soundly- and in that moment, he knew he had found his solace.

**Author's Note:**

> WOO alright. First fic on this site and I'm dead yall :^)  
> It's just a tiny drabble, I know, but if I get positive feedback I might continue with my chaotic commander and Trahearne.


End file.
